Velocitus
| elemental damage =1800.0 | crit chance =25.0 | crit damage =3.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 15.2.0 | notes = }} The Velocitus is an Archwing Gauss-gun that deals heavy charged shot damage. It is the first Archwing weapon to have base damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * Highest base damage of Archwing guns. * Innate damage, making it highly effective against Corpus shields. * High critical chance. * High status chance. * Large magazine. * Highest critical multiplier bonus ratio of all Archwing weapons * Innate punch through on all shots, charged and uncharged. Disadvantages: * Slow rate of fire when charged. * Projectile has travel time. * Shots that are not fully charged will always deal the same damage no matter how close to being fully charged. Acquisition *Its blueprint can be researched and bought from the Tenno Research Lab in a clan dojo, while its components are given randomly by completing Corpus Archwing Exterminate missions on Venus and Mars. Notes *The Velocitus is the first Archwing weapon whose blueprint is acquired from Clan Research (Tenno Laboratory). However, its component parts are still collected from Archwing missions. * Can be fired instantly without charging, though it will deal less damage. Tips *As the Velocitus already deals innately, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Velocitus highly effective against Corpus spacecraft like the Gox that use both Shields and Robotic armor. *When strafing fast moving targets, the Velocitus can be fired rapidly akin to a semi-automatic weapon like the Latron. While the resulting shots are less powerful than fully-charged shots, the larger number of shots fired are much better at hitting moving targets. **Giving the fire key (default ) a secondary binding to the scrollwheel can allow for much faster rates of fire when shooting rapidly. Trivia *The Velocitus is the first weapon that deals as its base damage type. *The Velocitus' name is derived from the word "Velocity". Velocity is the name for the vector: ds/dt, that is the change in position (ds) over the change in time (dt). *When charging the weapon, five hatches emitting flames on the right side of the weapon open up sequentially until the last one is open, denoting a full charge. These hatches close when the weapon is fired. *The Velocitus currently has the distinction of having the highest base damage of all player-used weapons in the game, having almost 3 times higher base damage than the weapon with the 2nd highest base damage in the game, the Ogris. Media ArchwingVelocitus.png|The Velocitus railgun. Warframe Velocitus, The Big Shooter thequickdraw Category:Archwing Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Magnetic Damage